


Perfect Time:

by five-olover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Alex & Scott Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Honeymoon, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/five-olover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Steve decided to take a second honeymoon at a local resort, They were tired & stressed out, Do they relax?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is my real life version, I just changed the title, & the "Steves & Dannys" to "Alexs & Scotts", This is from my "Hawaii Five-O Version, & part of my Alex & Scott series, Read my others & enjoy them!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Time:

*Summary: Danny & Steve decided to take a second honeymoon at a local resort, They were tired & stressed out, Do they relax?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is my real life version, I just changed the title, & the "Steves & Dannys" to "Alexs & Scotts", This is from my "Hawaii Five-O Version, & part of my Alex & Scott series, Read my others & enjoy them!!!*

 

 

Alex O'Loughlin & his partner & lover, Scott Caan decided to take a little vacation, A Second Honeymoon, if you would call it that, cause they were tired, & stressed out from their last case, plus, the couple needed some quality alone time, & they weren't gonna get it at home. So, Alex booked them a room at the most beautiful resort, & they were enjoying themselves.

 

 

Scott was relaxing by the pool in the midafternoon, while Alex was doing his swim, The Blond could not believe the lengths that his lover went through, so they could have this time to themselves,  **"I am the luckiest guy in the world, whenever I am with him** ", he thought to himself, as he watched his **_"Hawaii Five-O"_** co-star slice through the water  & his muscles were rippling.

 

 

Alex was working out hard, & feeling so relaxed by having his husband with him, & the change of scenery helped, **"God, I am so lucky that I booked this vacation at the right time, We needed it bad"** , He thought to himself, as he smiled, He was smiling, cause he knew that Scott could not resist watching him, so he decided to put on a show of himself getting out of the pool.

 

 

Scott lowered his sunglasses a bit, & watched his very handsome man slowly coming out of the pool, & he was moving very sexy, The Blond Actor was following his movements, & his mouth was completely dry at the sight of his low ride bathing suit, He thought to himself, "It is a crime that he is wearing it, I would love to see him nude", as he watched his lover make his way towards him.

 

 

"Hey, Good Lookin', Great Idea I had, Huh ?", The Aussie Hunk was smiling slyly, "Great idea", Scott said nodding in agreement. "I am known to have great ideas now & then", he straddled him, Scott not caring if he gets wet, Scott was moaning out loud, as Alex was stroking him through his suit, to the point of orgasm.

 

 

"That was a good idea too, Handsome", Scott nodded in approval, Alex growled, "The Fucking Best", The **_"Varsity Blues_** " Star nodded, & said grinning wolfishly, "I have a better one", He stripped them out of their suits in no time flat, He flipped the hunk over, & then kissed him all way down his body, & then began to tease his cock & balls, til Alex orgasmed.

 

 

Scott thought it was fucking beautiful to see him like that, He followed soon after, They composed themselves, cleaned themselves up, & put their suits back on, Once they got back in their hotel room, They had round two in the shower. When they were spent, they washed & dried each other off, & heaeded for dinner.

 

 

Dinner was perfect, & so was the atmosphere, Steve said with a smile, "I love you, Scotty, Here is to four more years", He raised his glass in a toast, Scotf smiled, & said, "I love you too, Baby, And many many more years to come", They clinked their glasses together, & spent the rest of their night & time enjoying their honeymoon, Before they have to return to Oahu.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for possible sequel!!!*


End file.
